Amantes caidos (Amor Profanus)
by SENAEE
Summary: Más allá de la pálida memoria, en algún misterioso bosque oscuro, existe un lugar hecho de sombras, silencioso bajo la bóveda de árboles, un lugar olvidado por el sol he soñado que allí nos reuníamos perteneciendonos mutuamente y esperaremos el momento de vengarnos, de aquel quien te tomo llevandote lejos de mi lado.
1. Chapter 1

EL SECRETETO EN SU SONRISA

La noche había sido bastante larga, cada paso que daban se les iba la vida, pero debían el continuar, no permitirían que solo por el cansancio se les escapara aquel ser, aunque desierta forma solo se subestimaban en si, ya que en sus manos o más bien en su muñeca estaba de aquel guardián que no aceptaba ninguna derrota.

Escucharon su risa a lo lejos, había alcanzado al monstro poseído el cual le dio una tremenda batalla a su oponente, pero este sin necesidad de apoyo lo había derrotado burlándose de él en su proceso de desvanecimiento, obteniendo su tan ansiada recompensa.

Chiaki lo miro aliviada, no fue necesario el brindarle más poder, siempre que lo hacía no estaba segura el cómo lo controlaría su guardián, jamás escuchaba, hacia lo que le venía en gana, porque no podía ser mas como su compañero, el cual ya se encontraba con ellos ayudándole a caminar… solo ser más _amable_

**Jajajaja esto es delicioso, ñam **decía aquel guardián ya con su forma aniñada, devorando esa semilla cual dulce se tratara, un manjar que lo había obsesionado desde hacia varios siglos.

El anciano apenas podía mantenerse de pie y ordenándole a su joven aprendiz que lo devolviera a casa cargándolo, porque era su obligación ya que él le enseñaba las artes de rezos y protecciones, el chico resignado acato lo que su maestro demandaba. Su hermana comenzó a regañarlo y a bajarlo del pobre muchacho que no aguantaría el regreso.

La chica observaba con una sonrisa todo eso, era una de las pocas noches tranquilas que podían disfrutar, miro al cielo estrellado respirando hondo, era un bello lugar ahora que observaba con más calma, y por un momento posos sus ojos en su guardián rojo que le daba la espalda sentado aun disfrutando del sabor de la semilla, y por un momento sintió una extraña angustia, la cual se estaba manifestando desde había algunos días atrás, de eso se percato Goki quien se mantenía a su lado.

**Se encuentra bien ama** la chica parpadeo un instante mirándolo, y luego soltó una risa algo nerviosa **ha estado mirando con mucha insistencia a zenki **ante lo dicho la chica se coloro ya que las miradas de sospecha se colocaron en ella, e incluso las de su guardián.

**Qu-que estás diciendo, no seas tonto jejeje, claro que no lo hago porque me gus…grrr, **carraspeo exageradamente borrando las palabras de su cabeza pero un poco más seria confeso **he tenido una extraña sensación alrededor de él, y me está preocupando mucho porque cada vez es más fuerte** mencionó acongojada mirándolo nuevamente, eso molesto al guerrero quien se paro chasqueando los dientes.

**Tonta como puedes pensar que algo vaya a pasar, nada puede herirme o matarme ya lo has visto, además soy el guerrero más fuerte de todos en el mundo, deja de pensar como si fuera a desaparecer… eh?** El chico percibió un aroma, un delicioso aroma que comenzó a identificar casi de inmediato. Chiaki lo miraba, tenía razón, y no debía el porqué preocuparse, después de todo tenía el brazalete, zenki estaría con ella siempre, pasara lo que pasara, sonrió por dentro.

**Zenki, tienes razón, y si algo llegara a ocurrir es que nuca me abandonariA DONDE DIABLOS ESTA?** Todo se sorprendió al no percatarse que el pelirrojo se había ido imaginándose la silueta del niño.

**Se fue en esa dirección ama** goki señalaba hacia unos árboles, los cuales se empezaron a meser con el viento **creo que percibió algo **chiaki lo miro extrañada, pero lo que haya sido no podía ser mas importante de lo que estaba diciendo.

**Ese malcriado mocoso, me las va a pagar** tomo rumbo por el cual le había dicho su guardián azul, el cual la siguió, su abuela por otro lado pensó que no sería necesario seguirlos, sería buena idea el regresar y al fin dormir de ese largo día.

El pequeño cuerpo luchaba por pasar por las ramas, y en ocasiones llegaba a perder el aroma pero al reencontrarlo se concentraba en seguirlo **puede ser mi día de suerte, dos semillas en una noche que delicia** su rostro mostraba gran felicidad, la cual se veía adorable con su apariencia. Termino de pasar el laberinto de ramas solo para encontrarse con las raíces de un gran árbol, lo miro por unos instantes, era enorme y nunca lo había visto, ladeo su cabeza moviendo sus orejas de forma curiosa. Pero paso poco tiempo en perder el interés y comenzó a buscar su tan ansiada semilla, la cual pudo hallarla enredada en unas delicadas ramas, su sonrisa ensancho enormemente, corrió saltando entre las ramas hasta llegar frente a ella, y sin ser cuidadoso comenzó a querer deshacerse del obstáculo que le impedía saborearla.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no obtenerla con la facilidad con que se veía **que rayos?** Usos todas sus fuerzas el tratar de quitarla de las ramas **da-me-laaaaahhh** su fuerza logro que callera de espaldas en el suelo, sobándose con dolor el golpe que se había dado, era irónico que hacía unos momentos los ataques de aquel poseído no le habían afectado, pero ahora con esa absurda forma una simple caída doliera tanto.

_**Te encuentras bien**_ escucho claramente preguntar a sus espaldas, se giro en guardia _**no le paso nada jijiji**_ escucho la otra voz arriba de el, sus nervios se opusieron de punta al no ver quien le hablaba

**Quienes son, donde están?** Comenzó a tensarse, solo ganando un incomodo sonido que fue roto por el tronar de unas giro saltando hacia atrás escondiéndose entre los arbustos, esperando que se manisfestaran esos seres que seguramente querían pelear con el por la semilla.

_**Que esperas que pase**_ miro con horror como una figura se había materializado a su lado logrando que saliera de su escondite con velocidad.

_**Espera no te vayas, quieres esto no?**_ Mostro la semilla que antes había intentado conseguir, ante eso, zenki se detuvo en lo alto de un árbol _**te la daré si la quieres, pero ven…**_ le sonrio aquel ser, el guardian lo miro con desconfianza, sabia que eran dos, debía de estar a lerta, pero el aroma de la semilla invadiendo sus sentidos le hacían difícil la tarea, y antes de ser conciente ya se encontraba enfrende de el tomando la semilla, deborandola _**realmente te gustan verdad?**_

**Si, es lo mas esquisito que he probado en la vida, pero esta… sabe diferente** mordía una y otravez la semilla, tratando de identificar el sabor, no sabia mal, pero no era el mismo sabor que siempre reconocia.

Termino de pasársela, sonriendo satisfecho, para después mirar con mas atención a quien tenia enfrente, era un ser con forma humana una femenina pero hecho completamente de madera, este le sonreía dulcemente y eso estaba incomodándolo **bien, me voy**

_**No quieres otra?**_ Desde otra rama se formo otro ser igual al primero, pero antes de negarse, ya se encontraba devorando la semilla nuevamente, ese acto saco risas en los seres.

_**Es muy lindo**_zenki las miro molesto _**lamento lo de hace un momento pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no ha habido un ser vivo aquí**_ el niño las miro extrañado y sentandoce en la rama pidió que se explicaran.

_**El bosque creció mucho estos últimos milenios, y ha imposibilitado que viajeros vengan a visitarnos**_ mencionaron tristes. El niño miro el árbol, con que había vivido mucho tiempo, pero de repente se ilumino su mente

**Ustedes, de donde sacaron las semillas?** Era un hecho innegable de que eran las semillas endemoniadas, pero como era posible que no se hubieran activado… amenos que ya estuvieran poseídas y hayan creado un segundo árbol del mal.

Los seres se miraron el uno al otro extrañadas, y más por el hecho del cómo se comportaba el chico ahora de forma agresiva, pero no le negarían la información _**eso es porque callo una semilla del cielo a los pies de nuestro señor, el cual lo ataco y sello en este gran árbol**_ señalo al majestoso milenario que tenían enfrente _**la semilla esencialmente era para invadir del mal el corazón de quien lo poseía**_

_**Pero nuestro señor logro purificarlo quedando encerrado indefinidamente aquí**_ el chico parpadeo unas cuantas veces, una semilla purificada? Pudiera ser la razón por el sabor que tenia?

**Si solo callo una semilla, como es que tenían más?** los seres se miraron sonrientes

_**Este árbol las da, ven**_ tomaron su mano y lo guiaron cerca del árbol donde podía apreciarse un orificio en el cual caían las semillas, su felicidad no pudo describirse en ese momento, un mar de semillas y solo para él _**te gustan mucho verdad…**_ la silueta del niño desapareció solo para ser visualizado en el mar de semillas que tenían enfrente, ambas rieron por el comportamiento del niño.

**Zenki… ZENKI! No, donde se habrá metido?** Chiaki ya comenzaba a cansarse de buscarlo, estaba a punto de amanecer y tendría poco tiempo para arreglarse e ir a la escuela **ZENKI DONDE TE METISTE MOCOSO SIN VERGÜENZA, grrr cuando te encuentre aplastare tu diminuta cabeza y te guardare en la mochila, ya verás si te vuelves a ir** nunca había sido una chica timida o que se guardara las cosas, era su naturaleza el ser ruda, asi comop la naturaleza de zenki el ser independiente, goki suspiro algo apenado por el futuro del guardian, pero aunque no lo aprobara no debía de alejarse de esa forma.

**Ya intento invocarlo ama?** La chica se miro el brazalete suspirando.

**Desde que se fue, y no me responde, crees que?** Y nuevamente aquella mirada de preocupación.

**El sabe cuidarse bien, ya vera que aparecerá cuando menos lo esperemos, talvez ya este de regreso en el templo no cree?** No estaba segura de eso, pero debía confiar en que no le pasaría nada, vamos el pelear con aquellos seres era lo peor del mundo. La luz del sol comenzó a iluminarle la cara

**No puede ser esta amaneciendo?** Y en un instante se olvido de su guardian **no he dormido nada, no se como soportare las clases, no hoy toca educación física, voy a reprobar** se agarro la cabeza exagerando la situación, goki la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero algo tenie apenas escuchable tomo su atención, miro por todos lados, tomando el rumbo de aquel sonido y de entre toda la malesa descubrió el pequeño cuerpo del guardian acurrucado durmiendo plácidamente, sonrio al ayarle, su ama estaría tranquila ahora.

**Pequeño sinvergüenza engreído, soinque qsolo te veniste a dormir y yo buscándote preocupada de que te pasara algo y tu nisiquiera apareces **goki dio un paso atrás al ver el aura que rodeaba a su ama, estaba furiosa **LEVANTATE QUE TE ESTOY HABALNDO.**

Zenki no pudo adivinar el golpe que le vino encima, sumado con las sacudidas y zarandeos de un regaño que lo dejaría sordo por el resto del día, que se suponía que había hecho ahora?

…..

La mañana no pudo estar peor, chiaki había entrado a bañarse con agua fría tratando de alejar el cansancio que quería consumirla, como envidiaba a sus guardianes en ese momento ya que goki solo se transformaría y no sufriría su forma humana el ejercicio de ayer, y zenki, ese malcriado después de recibir su paliza se había quedado dormido nuevamente, y que aunque se lo llevo a arrastras no despertó, pero su sorpresa fue que lo vio recostado en su faltón, ya le recordaría que no lo hiciera, pero se le hacía tarde, debía salir a toda prisa.

La anciana saki se encontraba orando en el templo, y no ignoro todo el ajetreo que tenía su nieta, la adolescencia era una etapa hermosa y la que extrañaría más durante el resto de su vida, el momento en que el zenki sama estuviera con ellos, entristeció un poco su rostro, se había encariñado mucho con aquel guardián, el momento de separarse seria doloroso para ella, ya que los sentimientos de los humanos no era algo que le interesaran a él. Termino sus rezos y se dispuso a realizar sus labores del hogar, paso la mañana concentrada en sus tareas terminándolas temprano **claro, como si cuando entrara a la cocina y no viera a zenki sama con toda la comida regada jejeje** corrió la puerta pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver aquella habitación en orden **estará afuera?** Se pregunto en voz alta, salió de la casa buscándolo en los alrededores, en los arboles, cerca del templo, no estaba. Tomo su mentón pensativa, estaba segura que había regresado, su nieta no lo hubiera hecho de no haberlo encontrado, comenzó a buscar en las habitaciones, sala, comedor, nuevamente cocina, baño… la habitación? Toco la puerta de la recamara de su nieta esperando un momento antes de entrar, la formalidad estaba hecha, asi que entro y fue que encontró una escena bastante graciosa de lo que fuera un poderoso guerrero de tiempos pasados.

Aquel niño estaba enredado en las cobijas del futon, al parecer había luchado por quitárselas, estaban un poco rasgadas, pero había sido en vano. Sonrió ante la expectativa de la acción de su nieta al ver sus sabanas así **seria buena idea que las cambiara ahora** intento con todas sus fuerzas quitárselas al pequeño amo pero este se había aferrado a ellas ganando aquella batalla literalmente dormido. La anciana suspiro derrotada, seguramente no tardaría en despertar pero no tenia prisa, su nieta llegaría tarde de todas formas.

**Chiaki… **_**chiaki la maestra te esta hablando**_ la chica se levanto casi de inmediato, sus amigas le auxiliaron en indicarle en el libro que leían, lo que leían, y la materia en donde lo leían. La clase comenzó a reir por su acción, sintiendoce algo avergonzada, su maestro solo movio la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, y le dio la indicación de que lavara la cara y volviera enseguida al salón,ella siguió la orden, estaba muy somnolienta, todo había sido por sulpa de zenki, no debió de haberlo ido a buscar, nunca consideraba su preocupación, siempre con sus respuestas de _"que tonta si siempre regreso" "es obvio que estaré a tu lado, tienes el brazalete" _o su favorito_ "solo aqui me dan comida gratis"_imitaba los movimientos del guerrero al recordar sus frases solo molestándose mas, llego a los baños y se lavo la cara sintiéndose refrescada en el instante. Se seco con una toalla de papel mirándose al espejo, se mentía así misma el negar su preocupación hacia el Oni mal agradecido, pero era su responsabilidad, después de todo ella lo había invocado, cualquier cosa que le ocurriese seria por su culpa. Miro el brazalete por largo tiempo preguntándose si sería mejor sellarlo en la roca y solo llamarlo cuando encontraran una semilla del mal, después de todo su único gusto era devorarlas, y por lo que sobraba de tiempo se sentía frustrado en esa forma ¿**sería justo hacerlo?**

Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz sincronizada a sus pensamientos, miro a todos lados dándole la espalda al espejo, en el cual mostro una imagen la cual se desvaneció en un instante.

* * *

los kodoma son espíritus del bosque, llegan a tomar forma humana y viven en los arboles, no son agresivos a menos que cortes su arbol o seas malo con la naturaleza

las castañas purificadas son una referencia de la sarcerdotiza kikkyo de la serie de inuyasha, no habra crossover, pero si referencias de la serie ame su universo

buenas noches-dias espero lo esten disfrutando


	2. Chapter 2

PEQUEÑO INFIERNO

* * *

ACLARACIONES- Vocabulario Ofensivo, escenas detalladas de tortura, sangre y mas, leer bajo su propia consideración

* * *

No se había percatado cuanto tiempo había pasado, o que tanto había estado ahí, mirando atreves de las columnas del palacio, aquella vista majestuosa. Su cabello se mecía con el viento, miro sus manos, algo era diferente, se giro encontrándose con un objeto que reflejo su imagen, su armadura no estaba, todo había sido reemplazado con lo que los humanos usaban, una vestimenta holgada, que no reflejaba algún tiempo en especifico del Japón se miro con más detenimiento, poseía sus cuernos? Sus cuernos dorados los cuales le había arrebatado ese infeliz.

_ un sueño_ debía serlo, pero él no debía de tener sueños, menos estar consciente de ello, camino por los pasillos debería significar algo lo que estaba viendo, ese extraño mundo el cual no conocía, pero algo le decía que ya había caminado por ellos antes _ que esta pasando?_ llego a un claro, un hermoso lugar realizado en mármol y vegetación, se sentó comprendiendo el cómo era que se encontraba ahí un sueño o un recuerdo? Pero de que, cuando porque?

_ que haces aquí?_ alzo su rostro al escuchar aquella voz _ un demonio como tu, no puede entrar_ se escuchaba preocupada, pero esa voz. Se paro encontrándose frente a el a un ser que se perdía en sombras _ vienes a reclamarme?_ ahora se escuchaba tranquila, y un poco tajante _ si tanto quieres recuperarlo, solo tienes que pedirlo_ se acercaba con lentitud, el no sabía que hacer, pero igual avanzo quedando los dos frente a frente _ y bien_ los ojos que poseía, eran de un iris color sangre, como los suyos y una estatura menor que la suya _ que piensas hacerme?_

_ quien eres?_ la luz que poseía ese ser lo cegaba, sin poder identificar quien era.

_ saki, zenki sama, descendiente del amo Ozuno, recuerda?_ el oni rojo se reincorporo en el fotón mirando alrededor, la anciana se encontraba sentada a su lado, preocupada porque no se despertaba el guardián.

_ Que?_ la anciana suspiro levantándose.

_ zenki sama me tenia preocupada, no se ha despertado en ningún momento que estaba soñando?_ se aventuro a preguntar la anciana, sabiendo de antemano que era mas que seguro que no le diría nada.

_ soñando? Los demonios no soñamos_ se levanto estirándose _ donde esta esa mujer, tengo hambre_ saki no insistió mas salió de la habitación esperando que el guardián hiciera lo mismo

_ en la escuela, recuerde que siempre es así toda la semana_ zenki bufo molesto, porque los humanos realizaban actividades tan innecesarias. Se levanto del fulton y salió por la ventana, la anciana lo miro marcharse suspirando, seguramente haría algún gran lío en la escuela de su nieta.

Pero muy al contrario de lo que pensó la anciana, el guardián se había dirigido al lugar de anoche, que se encontraba cerca de las montañas de ciudad guardiana, tratando de identificar con su agudo olfato el lugar del arbol de las semillas del mal, pero no lo hallaba, se sentó en el piso cruzando sus piernas, sabia que era en ese lugar, aun mantenía el suave aroma de chiaki y goki, si el árbol era viejo como le dijeron las kodamas debería tener su aroma mayormente impregnado, pero no era así.

Busco lo que quedaba de la mañana, frustrándose al no encontrarlo, golpeando una roca, maldiciendo por lo bajo _ maldita sea, tendré que pedírselo a ella... además no hay semillas aquí... grrrr!_ se jalo el cabello resignado, no sin antes terminar su berrinche, tomando rumbo de la escuela, bajo la atenta mirada plata de su contrario, quien sonreía divertido, siguiéndolo cautelosamente

Las clases estaban apunto de terminar, pero antes de cierta chica que era su peor día de gimnasio _ señorita ozunno, vaya alas regaderas y refrésquese, de lo contrario reprobara esta prueba_ la chica miro a su entrenadora con furiosas lagrimas en los ojos. Maldiciendo a los aires de cierto niño que le había hecho desvelarse, pero a pesar de su titulo y grandes batallas, ella debía tener su responsabilidad con sus deberes, no estaba en una época de piedra, debía prepararse para el futuro, no solo ser sacerdotisa, dejo escapar su aire resignada, debía controlar al pequeño demonio, seria momento de revisar documentos antiguos, esperaba que ozunno no usara el lenguaje 8u6874838de lo contrario estaría en problemas y debería tomar el taller de lengua antigua, porque estaba segura que su abuela ya no le ayudaría mas. Yo puedo ayudarte abrió los ojos... mirando alrededor de los baños, no había nadie mas, esa voz, era su misma voz pero...

_aliméntameeee_ respingo dando un gran salto, cayendo de espaldas, ante el reflejo del espejo del baño, llevando consigo el balde de agua fría empapándola por completo, al quitarse el balde de inmediato, vio al pequeño demonio encima del lavamanos, mirándola fijamente

_zenki_ grito con molestia, mientras se levantaba

_ tengo hambre! Aliméntame!_ exigió mientras la seguía con la mirada, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza en cuanto lo sujeto con fuerza

_ tonto, me asustaste... no se supone que devoraste una semilla ayer?_ dijo curiosa, se suponía que una semilla lo mantenía satisfecho por dos o tres días, pero solo había pasado una noche, el infante con mucho esfuerzo pudo soltarse, yendo en otra dirección.

_no es suficiente, tengo hambre! Y ese árbol desapareció..._ dijo entre dientes, chiaki lo miro preguntándose de cual árbol hablaba.

_chiaki, la maestra esta furiosa porque estas tardando..._ una de sus amigas llego preocupada, recordando las palabras exactas de su sensei _ regresa ahora o ella... oh!_ miro al pequeño guardián, recordando las oportunidades que había tenido de verlo en su forma adulta, sonriéndole ampliamente. _ zenki sama..._ el demonio la miro, reconociendo esa mirada, dándole escalofríos extraños, evitando que lo abrazara

_ Si no me alimentas, lo hare por mi cuanta, debe de haber semillas por algun..._ percibió su aroma, saliendo de inmediato, dejando a una chica muy triste.

_ sayaka, tus gustos son mas allá de lo extraño, sabias eso?..._ menciono la sacerdotisa, su amiga gustaba de muchachos guapos, pero eso que acosara a su guardián, no cabía en su cabeza, su amiga solo sonrió de forma picara.

Zenki examinaba los pasillos, moviendo de su camino a cualquier estudiante o profesor que se le interponían, entrando el laboratorio, encontrando escondido detrás de materia peligrosol, que termino rompiendo, la ansiada semilla dormida, sonrió complacido dispuesto a devorarla, pero un segundo aroma llamo su atenciónsalio del laboratorio encontrándola debajo de las escaleras _ debe de ser mi día de suerte _ dijo feliz, al ver una tercera, en el escritorio del un aula, tres semillas... luego detecto mas que aparecían de la nada, se levanto, recorriéndole un escalofrió de enojo al detectar una fuerza mayor, corriendo en su dirección encontrando mas y mas, sacando a los alumnos en las aulas, topando así con una línea de las semillas que lo estaban esperando, no las había encontrado, se las habían puesto, enfureció, corriendo en la dirección que les daban las semillas, llegando al techo del edificio, gritando con ira, pateando la puerta al abrirla _maldito idiota, cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero nada tuyo!_ le lanzo las semillas que había recolectado rebotando en la armadura negra y pesada de quien era su acosador _ mételo en la cabeza... Vasara!_ El demonio negro lo miraba divertido, a pesar de tanto, y haber obtenido un grandioso poder, no seria mas que un sirviente de la familia de ozunno.

Se levanto de donde se había posado, yendo lentamente en su dirección, zenki fue entonces que cayo en cuanta de lo estúpido que fue, se giro para ingresar por la puerta pero una ráfaga de viento la cerro haciendo que chocara contra ella, para luego jalar su cabello levantándolo del suelo.

_con que aun no te has liberado... es una pena_ lo estrello de cara contra el suelo _ los humanos son traicioneros eso me agrada de ellos..._ lo piso para mantenerlo en el suelo _si quieres ganártelas, adelante. Yo también tengo hambre_ los ojos del demonio rojo se abrieron por completo, observándole, ese infeliz había llevado las semillas para poseer a los estudiantes y...

_CHIAKI!_ a pesar de su poder espiritual no estaba exenta de ser poseída por una semilla, vasara sonrió, ordenando a sus semillas atacar. Abriendo los ojos infectando a cualquier individuo que estuviera cerca de ellas

Se escuchaban gritos en las instalaciones _ que sucede?_ la entrenadora dio la orden de mantenerse en el área, mientras ella ingresaba, para segundos después ser lanzada hacia las gradas, hiriéndola de gravedad, las chicas gritaron, pero chiaki, se metió a las instalaciones, viendo con horror un monstruo que al aparecer le habían quemado la piel y cortado los parpados, quien acorralo a varios estudiantes, algunos se encontraban en el piso siendo consumidos por la saliva del mostruo que, era una especie de acido.

De inmediato realizo varios sellos, sacando los pergaminos, dispuesta a enfrentársele, ayudando a los demás a escapar sellando al demonio, liberándolo de la semilla, abrió los ojos al tenerla en sus manos, _Zenki!_ Pero su brazalete no respondió... _no, porque?_ se mordió el labio, saliendo corriendo, tomando la semilla, manteniéndola en un pergamino sellándola, pero un nuevo demonio se interpuso en su camino, sumando a otro, intento regresar sobre sus pasos, saliendo a toda prisa, pero había sin numero de semillas, poseyendo a sus compañeros, no podía estar pasando nuevamente, fue entonces que lo sintió, levantando el rostro para observar con terror el pequeño cuerpo de zenki chocar contra el piso, había sido muy tarde su presentimiento de peligro, el guardián apenas podía moverse, si fuera humano todos sus huesos estarían pulverizados.

_ Que sucedió zenki?_ la chica le ayudó a pararse mientras que el pelirrojo gruñía.

_vasara... Eso es lo que pasa_ la chica abrió los ojos mirando en dirección del niño, reconociendo la enorme silueta de aquel demonio.

Vasará camino seguro por la destrucción que había ocasionado, derrumbando una parte del edificio de la escuela de la sacerdotisa. Cruzo sus brazos y mostro una mueca, aquella humana sostenía al oni rojo, acaso creía que con eso evitaría que lo dañara, su carcajada resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo temblar a los presente y enfadando a zenki.

_porque no lo liberas?... Sera más divertido someterlo_ se relamió los labios. Chiaki de inmediato le entrego la semilla que había sellado y saco pergaminos dispuesta a atacarlo

_no seas idiota jamás vas a vencerlo con ese insignificante poder!_ advirtió el niño, tratándose no sonar preocupado, el no se preocupaba.

_ozunno me dio su poder, lo olvidaste, solo debo invocarlo y..._ el movimiento de vasara los tomo de sorpresa, jamás mostro en esos segundos que los atacaría, pero ahí estaban los dos, luchando por respirar. Zenki arañaba con sus garras su enorme brazo sin afectarle en nada al oni negro, chiaki le había ido peor, inmediatamente había perdido el conocimiento..

_SUELTALA!_ vasara lo miro divertido, acercándolo a su rostro.

_o qué?_ ese imbécil solo estaba jugando, conocía sus juegos perfectamente. Miro a la chica, su cuerpo estaba muy flojo, sin oponer resistncia_ los humanos son tan débiles..._ la soltó dejando que se golpeara contra el suelo. Vasara la miraba con todo el desprecio que mostraban sus ojos, la sangre de ozunno debía desaparecer de ese mundo. Levanto su pie dispuesto a pisar su cabeza. Pero unas llamas lo hicieron retroceder y soltar al oni rojo, quien se mostró ante el cubierto en ellas, miro el brazo que lo sostenía, lo había quemado.

_ Así que debo provocarte..._ se levanto mirando a la forma adulta del demonio _ mucho mejor_ escuchaba el rugir del pelirrojo que caminaba con lentitud hacia el, mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos carmín llenos de furia, el pergamino que contenía la semilla estaba destrozado.

Las amigas de la sacerdotisa se armaron de valor y corrieron a ayudarla saliendo de su escondite, verificando que aun respiraba, zenki las miro un segundo _ lárguense _ las chicas temblaron, pero obedecieron llevándose a chiaki con ellas y justo a tiempo ya que vasara se le había lanzado al pelirrojo destruyendo una pared del edificio tras atravesarla.

Esas chicas habían aprendido de mala forma permanecer alertas, solo empeorarían las cosas si se dejaban poseer o, no ayudar por su miedo, sayaka miro hacia atrás, era sorprendente ver una pelea de esa magnitud, pero mas era una pesadilla al ser perseguidas por los paseítos, llorando su amiga, no aguantaría la presión, cayendo junto a chiaki, ya no pudo controlarse, gritando por el miedo sosteniendo con fuerza a la sacerdotisa, sayaka la cubrió ante el ataque de un demonio, pero una luz cegadora las protegió, lanzando a los demonios lejos de las chicas, se miraron confundidas antes de prestar atención en el brazalete, sonrieron agradecidas, rearmando sus fuerzas, chiaki no estaba sola, ellas ahora la salvarían, se enfrentarían con valor a los poseídos, una tomo los pergaminos, lanzándolos por su ruta de escape, abriendo así un sendero que era imposible que pasaran los demonios, llamando a quienes luchaban para no ser poseídos o devorados.

Avanzaron hasta donde no pudieron mas, siendo acorraladas, los pergaminos se estaban terminando, comprendiendo hasta entonces lo tanto que se arriesgaba su amiga al enfrentarse a esas semillas, lo que sus ancestros hacían, la única resistencia que ahora poseían era la del brazalete, pero no podían estar así eternamente

Zenki sabia de eso, y en varias ocasiones intento seguirlas, pero vasara lo golpeaba, impedía que se alejara, siendo mas los demonios que se sumaban a los dos para devorarlos, recibiendo varias mordidas lacerantes, usando su cuerno purificaba a los humanos solo para darles un destino peor en ese pequeño infierno creado por vasara, quien no tenia problema con ellos, devorando, haciéndolos retroceder, morando la frustración en el rostro del oni rojo _me diviertes tanto, negándote, tratando de ignorar lo que realmente deseas_ zenki lo miro furioso, sosteniendo por el cuello a dos demonios, liberando las semillas de ellos, lanzando al bosque a los humanos inconscientes, tomando las semillas, vasa esperaba que las devoraba o no, eso no quitaba su entretenimiento, zenki las miraba, a pesar de haberlas purificado, no quitaba el hecho de que provenían de vasara, grito furioso, lanzándose contra el, atravesando el edificio, destrozando las aulas, demoliéndolo por completo, debía ir de inmediato con chiaki, esa tonta seguramente aun no despertaba, no lo había invocado, miro de reojo el sendero que tomaron, siendo momento oportuno en vasara de derribarlo

_no te distraigas_

Las chicas no sentían que resistirían mas, el numero de demonios era enorme, y varios de quienes salvaron habían sido tomados, absorbiéndolos, o en peleas entre los demonios destrozados, apretaban el cuerpo de su amiga, rogando que despertara, pero parecía que no podría hacerlo. Sintiendo por un momento una paz en ellas absoluta, iban a morir?, no, esa sensación cálida era distinta, era...

_rosario sagrado!_ un fuerte hombre se posaba frente de ellas, usando su gran sombrero como escudo, y lazándolo, desprendiendo semillas a su paso, liberando a los desafortunados, usando una tarja de vino como fuego sagrado, sellando las semillas, un monje mas pequeño las recogía para luego meterlas en un recipiente, aplicando un sello en el

_zenki estará mas que contento con esto_ menciono el pequeño monje, sayaka alzo la vista, reconociéndolos

_soma sama, kurobayashi kun!_ corrió a su lado abrasándolos, los dos hombres se percataron entonces de los sobrevivientes, quienes los miraban agradecidos, y entre ellos..

_chiaki!_ corrieron hasta llegar con ella, cargándola, las chicas le explicaron que fueron atacadas, todo había comenzado en el instituto, por ese gigante nuevamente, vasara, y había casi matado a chiaki si no hubiera intervenido zenki. Soma la examino, su cuello mostraba un trauma, además de tener una posición extraña, estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera ser, junto sus manos alrededor de su cuello, presionando un poco, sus sospechas estaban acertadas... _esta roto_ todos palidecieron, no ella no podía estar...


	3. Chapter 3

ACLARACIONES- Vocabulario Ofensivo, escenas detalladas de tortura, sangre y mas, leer bajo su propia consideración

* * *

VERDAD INCOMODA

Sentía su cuerpo flotar libre, sus ojos medios abiertos mirando una escena frente a ella _zenki?_ podía verlo pero no escucharlo, la imagen era borrosa, pero aparecer estaba envuelto en un sello, sabia que sufría _zenki!_ se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, escuchando como el grito comenzaba a escucharse claramente, después de unos momentos, aclarándose la imagen frente a ella.

_ NO LO HAGASSS... AHHHHGGGG... NO ME LOS QUITESSSS!_ chiaki abrió los ojos, su armadura estaba derritiéndose tomando la forma de la cual ella lo conocío, sabiendo que la de la corona seria la mas dolorosa, su rostro se contorsionaba, notando por primera vez... lagrimas? _ MALDITO MALDITO OZUNNO!_ ozunno, había escuchado bien?. Los canticos se hicieron presentes, mostrando a personas, las que no habían sido consiente antes, con la voz de aquel gran monje se mezclaba la de una mujer, pero no podía verla por su posición, pero si a Goki, en su cuerpo real, retenía al guerrero, con un sello, sujetando sus brazos y piernas. Sus gritos eran desgarradores, pero aun resistía consiente ese... castigo

_dejenlo, por favor!_ no podía gritar, por mas que lo intentara no podía hacerlo, no creía que ozunno lo estuviera lastimando, que había sucedido?, en que momento.?, nunca había mencionado algo así su guardián. Solo podía presenciar lo que ocurría, admirando la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, al levantarse, a pesar de todo el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro, rompiendo el primer sello, el que era realizado por goki, atravesando el segundo, lazándose contra ozunno, quien no se movió, si no que realizo unos sellos con sus manos, manteniendo el cantico, presionando el pecho del guerrero, quien fue lanzado lejos de el, estrellándose contra las rocas, estaban en una cueva... vasara estaba ahí, con una mirada retorcida, tomando al oni rojo, torciendo su brazo, sujetándolo del cabello, haciendo que mirara a ozunno, quien se acerco a el.

_di el nombre de quien será tu amo y señor de ahora en adelante_ zenki se veía cansado, la armadura nueva relucía como el fuego, expidiendo humo por su creación, los sellos en su cuerpo tatuados, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, carentes de sentidos _ dilo!_

Chiaki miraba sombrada todo eso, ozunno era un hombre gentil, no era esa cruel persona que se mostraba ante ella, eso no era verdad _ us-t-ed am-o ozun-no..._ callo inconsciente ante terminar la frase, el sacerdote cerro los ojos, estaba hecho, dio la instrucción de que llevaran consigo el oni, siendo vasara quien lo cargara sobre sus hombros. chiaki uso toda su fuerza, liberándose de lo que era quien la atrapaba, gritando, eso no era verdad

_ozunno sama... no el jamás, el no..._ se intentaba repetir, jamás fue así, su voz amable, siempre procurando por ella, no pudo haber sido cruel con sus guerreros

_el lo hiso, y así paso para obligar al Gran Señor Demonio Zenki obedecerle..._ esa voz...

_quien eres, que es todo esto?_ la visión se desvaneció dejándola en la oscuridad total

_ son recuerdos, recuerdos de tu linaje... ozunno, tuvo que hacer lo que tuvo que hacer, era el único que podía controlarlo..._ chiaki mostro su rostro confundido _no has hecho tu lo mismo?_ la sacerdotisa se recobro enfadada, no ella jamás haría eso, la voz se burlo de ella acusándola de hipócrita _ acaso tus exorcismos son amables, expulsas al demonio y lo condenas a su desaparición, no es así? No te importa lo que ocurra con el_

_eso es diferente, son seres que no deben existir, poseen almas perturbadas aprovechándose de ellas para así infectar a otros, las semillas son demoniacas!_

_ y que son las semillas, no mas que los deseos de los hombres..._ chiaki no pudo responder eso _ ni siquiera tu podrás contenerla, tienes un deseo, uno que esta consumiéndote, y aun no te has dado cuenta _

_de que estas hablándome?_ no pudo controlar el temblar de su voz, además de frustrarle no verle la cara

_ eres el reflejo de ozunno, siento una gran pena_ la chica término por desesperarse, haciendo la estrella en el aire, aclarando aquel espacio, siendo demasiado brillante ahora.

_que quieres, cual es TU propósito_

_el mismo que el tuyo... salvar a ese guardián..._ la chica se petrifico, salvarlo, vasara!, recordó lo que había ocurrido, se recrimino mentalmente al olvidarlo, debía salir de ahí

_de vasara, ya lo se perfectamente_

_no, no de vasara... de..._ chiaki sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, regresándola a la realidad, aun no era momento, zenki estaba en peligro, pero de quien?

Abrió los ojos completamente, sentándose de un salto, mirando todos a su alrededor _que... que sucedió_ souma la miro con sorpresa, sus amigas se sostenían una a la otra llorando de alegría, kurobayashi había querido abrasarla si no fuera que lo detuviera con su largo brazo y mano en su rostro

_moriste, pero el brazalete te recuperó... no se, no se como pero te regreso de la muerte..._ chiaki tembló por ello, había muerto? Miro sus manos, estaba herida, pero no más que... ZENKI! Se levantó, sintiendo un mareo, y mucho dolor en su cuello, sayaka la sostuvo, aun era pronto que se moviera

vasara entrecerraba sus ojos, había pasado unos minutos desde que repentinamente zenki callera al suelo, inconsciente, apretando sus dientes, esa humana usaba algunos trucos sucios como ozunno. Espero pacientemente a que despertara, viendo como se levantaba, sobando su cuello. Respirando hondo, recuperándose con el poco poder que ya le quedaba _ así que..._ levanto la vista mirando los ojos del demonio negro _ te utiliza igual que ese anciano, y en medio de una batalla... _ zenki se levanto lentamente, tronando su cuello acomodándolo en su lugar _ puedes llegar ser algo obsesivo... con lo que te gusta_ el oni rojo no comprendió lo que le decía _ ozunno jugo muy bien_ se lanzo al ataque, derruyendo un árbol a las espaldas del guerrero quien salto para propinarle una patada desde el aire, pero había sido en vano, todos sus ataques los eran.

_zenki!_ escucho a sus espaldas girándose furioso

_ les dije que se largaran!_ miro a las chicas, quienes se escondieron, chiaki lo miraba sin retroceder ante la amenaza a su lado

_ estas en problemas, vengo ayudarte!_

_a-ayudarme, tengo todo perfectamente bajo control, lárgate de aquí!_

_no voy a dejarte solo se que te preocupo y te lo agradezco!_ el rostro del oni hacia honor a su cabello enfureciéndolo por la vergüenza

_y quien demonios se preocupa por ti stinking bich?!_

vasara los miraba, llenándole de odio hacia la chica, hablarle como su igual, era mucho inferior a el, pero lo que no soportaba era que zenki... _cuidado!_ el guardián apenas esquivo el ataque con sus garras, saltando en los escombros de lo que fue el instituto, pero esa maldita habilidad de volar era molesta

_ que crees que haces, llévalo al bosque!_ gritaba desesperada la sacerdotisa

_que crees que he estado intentado mujer!_ la odiaba, realmente la odiaba, no había respeto hacia el, solo le ordenaba cosas, lo trataba peor que aun sirviente, engreída, siempre tenía que salirse con la suya, no tenía ni una pizca de lo que fue Ozunno, pero aun así _ no te acerques!_ sostenía los brazos de Vasara evitando que fuera por ella _ invoca a goki y quédate con el!_ le dio un cabezazo al enorme demonio haciéndolo retroceder pateándolo, golpeándolo, aunque sabía que solo... Seguía jugando con el.

_veo que no deja concentrarte_

_zenki cuidado!_ grito aterrada cuando Vasara, en un movimiento tramposo, lo sujeto por detrás de su brazo torciéndolo, luego de su cuello, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle.

_ busquemos en un campo para nosotros solos_ chiaki corrió sacando su rosario diciendo palabras en una lengua vieja, pero fue inútil ya que ambos desaparecieron frente a ella. De inmediato tomo su brazalete invocando al guardián, pero este no le respondía _ que sucede?_

El escenario había cambiado, pero el enemigo era el mismo, así que en cuanto pudo le dio un codazo con tanta fuerza que fragmento la armadura negra de vasara. Zenki de inmediato quedo a una distancia segura, odiaba tenerlo a sus espaldas. El oni negro sonrió mostrando sus dientes, y un brillo perturbador en sus ojos plata y lo último que pudo sentir fue un golpe en su estomago que lo dejo sin aliento, siendo lanzado varios metros lejos y destrozando los arboles que estuvieran a su paso.

La sacerdotisa corrió al templo, a pesar de su mal estado pudo subir esos escalones dejando muy atrás a sus amigas.

_chiaki, que ocurrió_ su abuela escucho sus paso al entrar al templo, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos, pero al verla, en tan mal estado, solo fue a abrazarla evitando que callera.

_ abuela zenki, esta, está en problemas!_ se sujeto el brazalete llevándolo a su pecho _ no funciona, no responde a mi invocación, y no es la primera vez_ la anciana se llevo las manos a su boca suprimiendo un gemido de espanto.

_imposible, ese brazalete fue creado por el amo Ozuno_ no había poder mayor que de su ante pasado, solo el y su generación eran .los únicos que podían invocar y mantener aquellos guardianes, nadie podría suprimir eso nadie.

Vasara estrello la cabeza de zenki contra el suelo, sonriendo ante el sonido del choque. La visión del Oni rojo comenzaba a nublarse, encajo sus garras en los brazos de vasara, intentando hacer que lo soltara, pero solo logro que volviera a estrellarlo contra el piso, posicionándose encima de él.

_ Que sucede?... no puedes detenerme?_ dijo burlándose, tomándolo de su cuello acercándolo _ no tienes idea_ respiro su cabello, lamiendo la sangre que escurría por su rostro _ como me pones_

_ eres un maldito idiota_ vasara sonrió, su insolencia pronto seria erradicada. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, su cuerpo era mayor, facilitando el inmovilizarlo.

Se retorcía solo para lograr, involuntariamente, la cercanía de sus cuerpos fuera más intima _ puedes sentirme_ el oni rojo se quejo alejando su rostro del otro girándolo a un lado, sintiendo como lamia su cuello _claro que si_

_ DEJA DE MOVERTE!_ Humillación, odio, deseo de matarlo, era lo que pensaba mientras escuchaba la risa de ese mal nacido siendo callada solo cuando hundió sus colmillos en su cuello bebiendo su sangre.

Vasara era un enfermo que no se detendría ante nada, ya sabia que no solo humanos había devorado, si no también a otros Onis, obteniendo algunas habilidades que no poseía antes. Abrió los ojos al percatarse de lo que planeaba hacerle, devorarlo? Ese era su plan?. Retomo fuerzas encajando sus garras en sus hombros, comenzando a fracturar la armadura, desgarrando su cuello al separarlo de el, saltando lejos. El oni negó sonreía, relamiendo sus labios manchados de la preciosa sangre de ese demonio de luz y sombras.

Zenki quedo de rodillas, su cuello no dejaba de brotar sangre, sabia que perdería el conocimiento tarde o temprano, intento con su mano detener la hemorragia pero era inútil. Vasara tan tramposo como era, aprovechó su estado para golpearlo, volviendo a estamparlo contra los arboles, sujetándolo de la pierna _ donde esta tu preciosa humana!_ lo azotó al suelo _ tan débil sin ella_ se burlaba ante su dolor físico, sin dejar de golpearlo, hasta cansarse.

Chiaki se sentía impotente, podía escuchar lo gritos de su guardián, su sufrimiento, y ella no podía hacer nada, se llevo las manso a su cabeza negando, llorando amargamente _ ¿NO LO VEZ? VAN A MATARLO!_ escucho en su cabeza aquella voz igual de desesperada.

_AMA_ goki había llegado, sintió que necesitaban de su ayuda, así que no aguardo mas a su invocación, la chica lo miraba con lagrima en los ojos.

_ hay que salvarlo, debemos salvarlo!_ grito desesperada aferrándose a su guardián azul

_primero debo curarla_ respondió a su abrazo, rodeándola de un aura cálida, sanando sus heridas.

El cuerpo de zenki callo al piso rebotando y escupiendo sangre, no podía moverse, el respirar era un martirio, ese seria su final, después de todo lo que había pasado, la obediencia hacia ozunno solo le trajo desgracias.

_lo estas comprendiendo_ vasara se le acerco apretando su pecho _ ozuno te encarcelo, siempre lo he dicho te alejo de ese fabuloso edén_ zenki lo miro confundido _ oh es cierto_ encajo sus garras comenzando a destrozar la armadura _ Tu no recuerdas_ se burlo, levantando su mano, un golpe final solo bastaba. Pero su propia sangre comenzó a fluir ante su sorpresa, mirando hacia su estomago, el cual era atravesado por dos ramas, que salieron del suelo, para luego las demás cubrir el cuerpo del oni rojo y hundirlo en el suelo _ NO!_ lanzo un ataque hacia el suelo, abriendo un gran cráter, sin hallarlo.

Lejos de vasara, dos Kodamas sostenían el cuerpo mal herido del oni _ estarás en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes_ lo abrazaron con fuerza, temiendo lo peor_ te cuidaremos_ zenki podía oír esas voces femeninas, pero ya no podía abrir los ojos, acaso estaba en un sueño de muerte?

Las mujeres lo dejaron cerca de un árbol, una de ellas acariciaba su rostro con ternura _ así que eres aquel niño, que siegas fuimos_ todo se interrumpió al sentir una fuerte energía a sus espaldas, Vasara las había encontrado, rugiendo con ira, nadie, NADIE podía tocar lo que le pertenecía! Alargo sus garras, yendo en dirección de ellas pero una pared invisible lo detuvo en seco, chocando con ella,

_que demonios_ era una kekkai, esos campos de energía espiritual que usaba el anciano a veces, pero esta era especial, ya que carecía de algún sello, y estaba seguro que Ozunno no tenia nada que ver en eso. Debía destruirla, deshacerse de esos seres y recuperar su premio. Uno de los Kodamas, veía al oni con preocupación, poseía suficiente poder como para que comenzara a fracturar el kekkai, miro a su hermana _ llévalo con el amo_

_que harás tu?_

_ detenerlo _

Chiaki estaba sobre esforzándose, sus heridas físicas estaban sanando pero, las espirituales eran mas complicadas, callo al suelo agotada de repente _ ama no haga eso, solo lograra hacerse daño_

_si no llegamos a tiempo jamás me lo perdonare, así que goki sigue avanzando!_ goki asintió, y retomo el camino al lado de su señora, era obstinada, imprudente, y de muy mal carácter, como zenki.

Vasara continuaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la barrera, hasta que por fin pudo rasgarla, solo para recibir un ataque de aquel kodama _patéticas criaturas_ sostuvo el brazo de quien intento atravesarlo nuevamente _ creen que unos insignificantes seres como ustedes pueden siquiera dañarme?_ sostuvo su otro brazo, comenzando a estirarlo, disfrutando de su dolor _ realmente creyeron poder robarme?_

_hermana!_ gritaba el otro kodama, sin apartarse del oni, ellas poseían solo suficiente poder para vivir, jamás podrían ganarle, pero miro al oni rojo _ jamás nos perdonaríamos si algo te pasara_ miro el árbol detrás de ellos _por favor, por favor, despierte amo_ suplico, apretando los dientes al escuchar como el cuerpo de su hermana crujía, apretando mas su abrazo ante el pelirrojo.

_grita para mi_ termino de romperla ante un alarido desolador, abriéndose paso _ tu sigues_ la kodama lo miro aterrada aferrada a zenki, pero nada sucedió. Vasara se detuvo al mirar que los frutos de ese árbol eran semillas del mal, solo que distintas, tomo una observándola con detenimiento, después la destrozo en sus manos, estas eran semillas vacías, no tenían miasma, no poseerían humanos, eran inútiles, aunque, miro directamente al árbol, percibiendo un ligero aroma, ahí estaba la semilla del mal legitima, y una muy antigua. Mostro sus colmillos ante una gran sonrisa, y sin esperar encajo su mano en el corazón del árbol.

_AMO!_ grito alarmada, sosteniendo el brazo del oni negó, intentando sacarlo _ suéltelo!_ vasara uso su propia energía para apartarla, tirándola al suelo, volviendo sus esfuerzos a apartarlo, el oni negro se fastidio, así que con su mano libre, tomo la raíz de la chica, ella palideció.

_ vas-sara, no_ así que aun tenia un poco de fuerza zenki, pensó, pero eso no evito que arrancara la raíz del árbol, cortando su fuente de vida, la chica callo al piso, mirando al pelirrojo.

_lo siento_ el guardián intento moverse pero vasara lo sostuvo del cuello, acercándolo a el.

_ Pronto, tu me pertenecerás_ abrió la boca absorbiendo todo el miasma restante de el, quien transformo su cuerpo, al pequeño niño del sello, vasara lo dejo caer sonriendo, no había sido como lo planeo pero había obtenido dos trofeos. No paso mucho en encontrar la semilla aumentando su poder, aquello kodamas amaban ese árbol, no dejaría nada de èl


	4. Chapter 4

VIEJO CONOCIDO

La destrucción del árbol le había tomado segundoS una vez se quito las molestias de encima, y encontrado la semilla, había hecho volar en mil pedazos la corteza, lanzando a zenki lejos, podía verlo tirado en el piso, sonrió de medio lado, dispuesto a marcharse con el, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no poder sacar su brazo de aquel árbol. Puso su atención y mayor fuerza sin lograr mucho, hasta que ramas comenzaron a cubrirlo _**maldición_** logro destrozar el avance, pero nuevamente comenzaban a cubrirlo, fue entonces que reconoció un aroma oculto con la de la semilla, no podía ser verdad.

Rugió con enojo y hundió su brazo sin importar que su cuerpo comenzara a ser cubierto debía encontrarlo, arrancar su corazón antes de que despertara. Lo primero que encontró y sintió fue un brazo, el cual sostuvo y jalo hacia el, saliendo del árbol llevándoselo consigo.

En cuanto estuvo liberado miro a quien tenia en sus brazos, ese maldito ser. Lo tomo del rostro mirándolo con odio **_ has estado vivo todo este ****tiempo _** observo entonces que en su pecho tenia incrustado la semilla, pero no era una cualquiera, era de las extintas de hacia 2600 años, una semilla que aun dormida a pesar de haber poseído un cuerpo **_ pensé que eran inmunes ustedes a ellas. Que fue lo que te obsesionó?_** alzo su brazo, mostrando sus garras, le arrancaría el corazón y se lo comería de una sola vez, para luego devorar su cuerpo y desaparecerlo de una vez por todas. Pero al mirarlo noto que unos ojos carmín lo miraban también **_ maldita sea!_** Fuertes ramas se enredaron en su cuerpo alejándole de él, maldiciendo en los aires, para luego ser enterrando muy profundo en el suelo.

__ __**mi señor**__ __el cuerpo del kudama se arrastraba en su dirección** _**_** al fin d-Despertó**_**_ **su señor se acerco a ella sosteniéndolo en sus brazos

**_ duerme_** le dijo, acto después cerró los ojos, secándose en un instante, el árbol ya no estaba, así como su fuente de vida. Miro en dirección al cuerpo infantil de zenki, entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

Chiaki buscaba desesperadamente a su guardián, estaba sumamente asustada, el lugar estaba destrozado, pero no veía a nadie en pie _ **donde estas zenki, por favor, contéstame**!_apretó los ojos golpeando el piso, se sentía muy débil a no poder proteger a su guerrero, no poder usar el brazalete a su favor cuando mas lo necesitaba, arrepintiéndose el como lo trataba cuando parecía un niño. Goki la miraba, la pena de su ama era enorme, pero el también tenia culpa, sabía que vasara estaba suelto y aun así no se molesto en realizar recorridos asegurando la ciudad, debía hacer eso, era su responsabilidad. En ese instante el brazalete comenzó a brillar, chiaki se limpio las lagrimas y puso atención, viendo en la gema la silueta infantil de su guerrero.

_**zenki**!_ miro al oni azul _**esta cerca y mal herido**_ se levanto y corrió en dirección que le daba el brazalete.

No paso mucho en encontrar la zona de batalla final, que se había desforestado, reluciendo en el un gran agujero.

**_ ama!_** goki había encontrado el cuerpo mal herido del guerrero rojo, chiaki de inmediato corrió en su dirección abrazandolo al infante.

**_ tonto, tonto, tonto_** escondía su rostro en su cabello rojizo, llorando, regañándolo a pesar de estar inconsciente **_ porque me ignoraste, sabes que no es imposible vencer a vasara estando tu solo!_ **goki sonrió, recordándole que la preocupación de su ama era muy similar a la de ozuno. Aunque el no lo mostraba abiertamente **_ vuelves hacer eso, y seré yo quien te de una paliza, entendiste?_ **se mantuvo fuertemente abrazada a el, olvidando que debían estar alerta. El guerrero azul se acerco utilizando su poder de curacion en su compañero no moriría, a pesar de haber perdido gran cantidad de sangre, sonrió amargamente el resistia cualquier clase de daño, e inclusive a una _casi_ decapitación. Cerro la herida y se levanto observando el lugar, Vasara había desaparecido en segundos, no podía ser posible. Miro el agujero, algo le decía que tenía que ver con la desaparición de su antiguo compañero.

El viento soplo llevando consigo un aroma a su nariz, abrió los ojos y se giro encontrando así un cuerpo en el piso, erizándole la piel.

**_ que sucede goki?_ **chiaki había observado el actuar del oni azul, no podía ignorar que su rostro que siempre se mostraba apacible se transformara en una de asombro y miedo? **Vasara sigue aquí?_**

**_ no ama pero_** camino en dirección del cuerpo en el suelo, su tamaño no era mayor al de el, podría decirse que era un adolecente o aun un niño.

**_ no puede ser!_** chiaki había caminado hasta llegar con el, cargando a zenki, agachándose **_ estará bien?_** lo giro quedando boca arriba, pero vieron con horror la semilla en su pecho, chiaki se fue de espaldas alejándose. Acaso vasara había dejado alguna especie de trampa? La sacerdotisa miro el rostro del desafortunado, percatándose por primera vez de sus particularidades, miro entonces a zenki, luego a goki y nuevamente al inconsciente personaje.

_**se... Parece a ustedes**..._ el guerrero azul alzo una cega sin comprenderle del todo _**vamos, es muy obvio**!_ insistió pero goki no vio que aquel asunto fuera importante, se acerco inspeccionándolo.

_**respira... Y no creo que la semilla vaya a despertar**_ podía asegurar eso, al parecer la semilla había intentado poseerlo pero este se había encerrado en una especie de sueño para no permitirlo _ **tal vez deberíamos sellar... Ama?!**_ se levantó, dándole la indicación de que se lo llevara

_ **hay que llevarlos con la abuela, ella sabrá que hacer**_ goki parpadeo unos momentos antes de seguirla con aquel ser en sus brazos.

_**ama, no tine idea de lo que será capas de hacer_**

_ **dijiste que no habría problema, esta sumergido en un profundo sueño, no es así?, además..._ **chiaki sentía que la energía diferente emanaba de esa semilla_** no debemos dejarlo aquí, si la semilla lo posee será un gran problema** y **si lo salvamos nos deberá un favor**_ le sonrió, goki no terminaba de ser sorprendido por aquella mujer, siempre buscando una ventaja de algo.

El oni azul miro atras un momento, aun estaba presintiendo un mal, pero no podía asegurar que era, si por vasara o por el niño que cargaba en brazos.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron al templo su tío se encontraba acompañando a su abuela, ella le había llamado para pedirle ayuda acerca del brazalete, el igual tenia documentos en su poder de su antepasado, documentos en particular que habían sido sellados. Que al verlos, fuero a recibirlos contentos y aliviados de haber encontrado al guardián sin problemas, preguntándose que había sucedido con vasara, pero ni goki o chiaki pudieron responder, mirando al guerrero rojo, realmente la había pasado muy mal.

**_ y quien es este pequeño?_** pregunto su tio interesado... Miraba con detenimiento sus facciones, podría jurar que eran muy similares a de los guerreros pero en el eran, mas finos, lo tomo de uno de los brazos apreciando algunas joyas que portaba, entre ellas brazaletes, gargantilla y una tobillera de oro puro, con algunas gemas incrustada en ellos, además de poseer una vestimenta extraña, aun mas que la de los guardianes. Recordándole en algún momento de su juventud, de un viaje interesante que tuvo que realizar de joven junto a su abuelo, a unas tierras, tan similares y tan diferentes a su amado Japón. **_ será acaso un Ten*?_ **habia desistido en considerarlo un oni ya que su cabello era blanco, y no existian onis blancos, de eso estaba seguro.

**_ no seas absurdo, ellos son solo una leyenda_** dijo incrédula su hermana, teniendo varios documentos en sus manos **_ dejémoslos dormir, debemos averiguar porque el brazalete no funciono antes de que vasara vuelva a aparecer, sera un gran problema si no lo resolvemos para entonces_ **la chica asintió subiendo las escaleras, goki la siguió, llegando a la habitación de su ama, quien recostó con extremo cuidado a zenki en su futon, indicándolo que hiciera lo mismo con el otro niño, aun muy renuente, le obedeció, dejándolo cerca de su compañero, de forma contraria en la cual, la sacerdotisa los cubrió con la sabana y regreso con sus abuelos

Goki se quedo unos momentos mirándolos, su culpa debería sentirla muy grande al dejarlo dormir ahí o su miedo. Se acerco al cuerpo del otro ser extendiendo su mano a la altura de su rostro, susurrando un cantico el cual se manifestó en un kanji de sellado que se vio tatuado en la semilla en su pecho.

_ **no voy a arriesgarme esta vez**_ el también se sentía culpable, dejar todo en manos del guerrero rojo no era honorable, el igual podía luchar, aunque ya no poseyera su cuerpo, no fuera un Señor Demonio como en aquel tiempo. Acaricio el cabello rojo de zenki, sonriéndole, pidiéndole disculpas, para después levantarse y salir de ahí, ayudaría ante la anomalía del brazalete.

Regresando a la sala, se concentraron en investigar aquellos documentos, algunos eran muy viejos, preguntandoce que edad tendria realmente su ante pasado.

-**no tengo ningun recuerdo en el que diga que ozunno donno haya vivido trecientos años_**

**_mil años..._ **corrigio goki, manteniendo su atencion en esos documentos, los demas lo miraron incredulos.

**_que?_** chiaki tenia la mejor expresion de todos, era de suponerse ya que por su edad aun desconocia varias cosas de su antiguo amo

**_como es eso posible amo goki, un humano por mas poderoso que fuera no viviria mas que un par de decadas considerables, el poder espiritual que se debe concentrar nos desgasta_ **su nieta se giro alertada

**_a que te refieres abuela**_ la anciana suspiro, mirando de reojo a su hermano, este asintio.

**_ mi niña, cualquier sacerdote poderosos sacrifica parte de su energia vital en hechisos conjuros para convatir espiritus malignos, no somos seres extraordinarios como ellos..._ **refiriendoce a sus guardianes **_ nosotros no podemos recuperarnos como ellos, es imposible, y cuando llegue nuestra hora no habra vuelta atras..._**

**_pero chiaki revivio hoy mismo..._ **dijo el joven monje, la anciana abrio los ojos, acercandose a su nieta revisandola con preocupasion

**_ es imposible..._**

**_ lo es si sitiene un guerrero a su lando... el le proporsionara su fuerza para que no fallezca... el amo ozuno tenia a su servicio a varios de nosotros, cada uno le daba parte de su energia vital... por ello vivio mucho... aunque era Zenki quien mas compartia la energuia_**

Los presentes quedaron atonitos, los dos ancianos podian acomodar piezas con esa informacion, por ello tenia a tantos seres a su servicio, por ello era tan sabio... la abuela de chiaki la moraba, acaso su nieta podria tener esa ventaja, dos guardianes estaban bajo su servicio, Vasara no contaba ya que no podia controlarlo, era mas un exiliado.

Por su parte, la joven sacerdotiza veia con horror esa informacion... acaso robaria vida de zenki? Y sin poder evitar recordo su vicion, cuando aquel guerrero fue sellado comtra su voluntad... ella era igual a Ozunno... solo lo utilizaria a su conveniencia, auque no se diera cuenta. Apreno sus manos temblano por su enojo, ella no queria ser asi, ella queria ser amabla con zenki, con goki... pero no tenia el como haverlo, zenki con el pasar del tiempo se acostumbro a sus tratos sie do que en un inicio intento escapar de ella, resignandose... goki por otro lado solo le dio sus sevicios sin preguntar ni objetar nada, ambos la protegian, pero quien mas sufria era el guerrero rojo. Sintio que su abuela apretaba su mano intentando confortar todo lo que hacia en su mente, ella solo le sonrio en respuesta, intentando guardar esos sentimientos, pero no podia olvidarlos, menos por aquella voz que sonaba cada vez mas fuerte.

**_realmente era viejo el amo Ozunno_ **dijo de forma burlona su tio acaricia do su barba, sintiendoce orgulloso de su edad ahora.

**_no fantase maestro, es el mas anciano de todos nosotros..._ **kurobayashi bajo sus humos

**_es verdad..._ **secundo su hermans, dejandolo en depresion

Pasaron la noche leyendo los pergaminos, llegandoles la mañana, chiaki no habia ido a clases por lo mas obvio, no habia escuela donde regresar... los monjes se turnaban sellando aun los desafortunados del ataque del oni negro... igual buscando su rastro sin conseguirlo, solo habia desaparecido.

* * *

Chiaki en su tiempo de descanzo subia a ver a su pequeño guerrero quien se veia indefenso en esa forma, tan calmado y adorable, pasando de vez en cuando su mano ppr su cabello y rostro, suspirando con pena, debia ser mas fuerte si no queria que eso se repitiera, no podia solo depender de el o su brazalete o del mismo pzunno ella debia de crear conjuros poderosos, aumentar su poder espiritual para asi no tomarlo de el, aria lo que fuera para no exponerlo nurvamente **_ yo puedo..._ **chiaki abrio los ojos, esa mujer... **_puedo enseñarte conjuros que nisiuiera ozunno dono pudo crear..._**

**_quien eres, porque me ayudarias?**

**_ ya te lo dije... quiero que el este a salvo, como tu lo deseas..._** la chica mordio sus lavios, ella deseaba ser mas poderosa, ahora sabia lo importante que era, pero confiar en un ser sin rostro... y leyendo sus pensamientos ese ser se preseno, dejando a la sacerdotiza impactada por su apariencia, ya que era verse en un espejo solo que aquella mujer era mayor.

**_ soy lo que un dia llegaras a ser... _**

**_no... como es posible esto..._**

**_no te has dado cuenta, pero has viajado al apasado, pidiendo consejo de ozunno... tambien puedes ir al futuro, encontrandote contigo misma, no te negare nada... te enseñare todo... o acaso desconfias de ti?_ **desconfiar de si misma? Eso habia llegado como un impacto profundo, ya que entre esas palabras decia micho mas... no, ella o desconfiaria de si misma, trabajaria aprenderia conjutos aumentaria su fuerza espiritual, a cualquier costo. Mirandola desidida.

**_No_ **puso su mano en su pecho, qiedando frente de ella _** no dudare de mi jamas, sere fuerte poderosa, no permitire que ninguno de mis guardianes tenga que sufrir mas, no permitire**


End file.
